


Wasted

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had plans, but with his brother and the Winchesters in need of rescue, he intervenes and finds a way to make up for lost time with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Five Things Meme, for entangled_now who wanted desperate kissing. My thanks to cageyklio for betaing.

This was not how Gabriel had envisioned his Thursday going. It was supposed to be him, Sam, and a nice long space of unending afternoon in a luxurious hotel room, possibly with a hot tub. Making up for a lot of lost time. Instead it was his little brother out cold on the floor, Dean, clearly wanting to check on Cas, fighting off demons who really should know better, and Sam shouting for his brother, for anybody, backed up and trying to face down another pair.

Gabriel sighed and snapped into visibility.

A wave of his hand and the demons vaporised. Well, almost all of them. He left one for Dean to deal with, just for kicks. Castiel stirred when Gabriel crouched down beside him, concerned eyes hidden from the Winchesters.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute," he muttered, with almost-affection.

He pressed a hand to Castiel's chest, then his forehead, like he was checking for a fever. Then finally Castiel sighed and took a real breath. Good. But, wow, his grace was running low. _I'm about to fall_ low. The perils of choosing a side.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel checked Cas one last time, then stood and turned to face Sam. There was a brightness in Sam's face that was so very appealing.

"Thanks."

"Family," Gabriel shrugged, like it was no big deal. Which it wasn't. "Can't live with 'em….."

Sam nodded, like he understood. Of course he did. Dean was cursing up a storm, choosing to check on Cas over picking a fight with Gabriel. A surprisingly wise choice.

"What did you do to him, you son of a bitch?"

Or not. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Gabriel."

Sam's voice was soft, his hand outstretched. Gabriel could feel a very familiar something tightening his chest. What Sam Winchester did to him, a completely addictive mystery that had been sorely missed recently. And Sam was looking at him, reflecting that feeling back in waves. This wouldn't be a total waste after all. Gabriel grinned.

"Look after my brother," he directed his words at Dean. "I'll look after yours."

Before Dean could lift his gun, Gabriel had snapped his fingers and he and Sam disappeared. They reappeared not far off, in the alleyway outside. Sam stumbled, not expecting the flight, and Gabriel crowded him against the warehouse wall.

"There are some very fun ways to thank me," Gabriel smirked up at him, hands already roving hungrily.

Sam let out a shuddering sigh. With no complaints forthcoming, Gabriel flowed forward, kissing him fiercely. It felt like claiming, imprinting something. His tongue slid into Sam's mouth triumphantly and Sam groaned, his grip on Gabriel tightening. The whole thing was glorious and messy and undone. Gabriel revelled in it.

He rolled his hips. Just because he could and he knew exactly the kind of noise it would draw out of Sam. Sam didn't disappoint.

"Gabriel."

Sam's voice was low and tortured, like he couldn't work out which way was up. Gabriel grinned ferally. He'd done that, he always did that. Sam was battling back now, trying to take control of the kiss, trying to move so that Gabriel was the one pushed against the wall. But Gabriel laughed into him and held on.

The noise Sam made now was frustration and everything felt frayed at the edges. Gabriel never got desperate. He got what he wanted. But Sam, Sam somehow made him feel like this. And it never got old.

Finally, human biology forced Sam up for air. He gasped, kept Gabriel tight against him. The archangel smiled. He could sense Castiel coming back to full awareness. They wouldn't have long before Dean got him to find Gabriel, and Castiel got righteously annoyed whenever Gabriel did fun things like send Dean to the Dead Sea to lighten up.

"I should rescue you more often," Gabriel managed to sound thoughtful.

Sam laughed unsteadily. "You really should."

There was a seriousness layered in there under the breathlessness. Gabriel pushed in for another kiss, a shade more hungry than before in response to how debauched Sam was now looking. Sam was grinning, like he knew. Gabriel growled, roughly feeling his way across the acres of Sam in retaliation.

He needed to stop his brother from materialising right now.

Gabriel shoved a hand across Sam's mouth, too much distraction, while he reassembled his obliterated thoughts to send a firm message: that he and Sam were going away for a while, that Castiel should try and enjoy Dean while they were gone. He'd return Sam in more or less good shape.

Sam's teeth grazed Gabriel's fingers hungrily, his eyes darkening when Gabriel looked at him approvingly. They were wearing too many clothes, but something told Gabriel that a dirty alley within spitting distance of their brothers was not one of Sam's Acceptable Weird Places for Sex. He shoved his hand down Sam's pants anyway.

_-the end_


End file.
